NORTECH
NORTECH is the UGI's ship Operating System that allows the vessel to function. Each NORTECH enabled vessel has the best known security feautures that UGI has in placed. Functionality The Functionality of NORTECH is one of the greatest assets. No safety failures, nor cascading effects have ever been detected. It doesn't have the glitches of LCARS, that many have detected. Bridge The Bridge view also known as the Captains Perch is a view of the outside but also one of the best visual displays. No matter what vantage point or distance you are from you will be able to read the Captains perch perfectly as the screens appear to be larger the further you are from it. However it is only an illusion due to when on a UGI vessel you actually are bombarded with a radiation that makes you feel that you are being able to read something even though it is the same size. What it really is your visual sensory parts of the brain are enhanced. Helm The NORTECH Helm is a beautifully laid out and perfectly synchronized to allow full control of the navigation in a way that is not only aesthetically pleasing, as well as has all the sensor readings the Helmsman will require. He can view sensor readings in a flash as well as see thier trajectory. The best part of the NORTECH Helm is that when in atmosphere it will automatically start to go to the nearest landing pad large enough to accomadate the vessel. What makes this OS different Astrometrics The NORTECH Astrometrics screen acts more than just Astrometrics it also has the ability to view organisms at the molecular level from high orbit. With advanced sensor relays the Astrometrics screen or room depending on the size of the ship, can determine what it is. These visual displayed have the ability to map out the entire planet view possible enemy movement and the Astrometrics officer will act more or less as the Strategist for any ground troops. This being said all Astrometrics officers are required to have training in advanced combat strategies and tactics so they would serve a dual purpose. Safety measures The NORTECH OS is scan resistant, preventing anyone or any device to scan and copy the Operating System, this is to protect the lines of code. However if it is scanned successfully the OS will become to encrypted to access and decryption alogrithims become impossible to use. It will also release a virus into the vessel's computer core and will effectively start deleting the current OS and starts to shut down mainsystems. NORTECH OS is also considered to be the most violent Artificial Intelligence. While on Starfleet vessels the ships say computer. Each NORTECH OS has its own name that it has given itself. This is to prevent anyone from just using it. The Name of the AI is more or less a password to grant access to audio usage of the operating system by saying computer will lock out the person trying to use it. The NORTECH OS is the most advanced Operating system in the UGI realm as it is capable of commanding a vessel by itself and each NORTECH OS has its own Avatar that is shows the people. It is shown usually a female hologram. That walks around. The NORTECH OS constantly updates itself adds new safety measures to prevent tampering and the failsafe for the NORTECH OS is that if enemy soldiers board the UGI vessel the NORTECH OS will lock itself out from anyone and will prevent anyone from downloading any amount of information. The NORTECH OS will in the event of lifesupport failure or destruction the AI part of itself will commit suicide to buy more lifesupport time. Key Features *It has the ability to synthesize a users language provided they are granted access, due to the ship listens to its occupants and new occupants it begins to translate its language and stores it in the memory core for later usage. *It has the ability to project itself as an holographic avatar that can walk around. *It is programmed for self presveration but except when her occupants lives are in danger she is programmed to commit suicide and doing so will buy enough time for them. However the entire Operating system is still valid but the AI version of it cannot. It will become a dumb AI that will still respond to its own name. *Its can detect weapons fire onboard and any occupant of the ship that isn't registered in the ships manifest it will erect a force field around them that will prevent weapons fire from escaping. *It is highly sensitive to scanning and is scan resistant. If and when it is scanned, and is successfully copied once the copy is activated a castrophic failure in the vessel with the copy's OS will begin to fail and key system will overload the first will be the lifesupport as well as opening airlocks only wide enough to allow all oxygen or atmosphere onboard to be vented then seal the airlocks. Sheilds then will begin to fail and weapon emplacements begin self destruct as well as arming any torpedoes onboard and allow them to detonate. It does this in a matter of 30 seconds. History Its creator is highly classified. However Division 11 knows who it is as they are the developer of the NORTECH software. This software was designed to not only operate a UGI vessel but it behind the scenes collects data and listens to all of the ship's occupants effectively it secretly spies on the crew to see if they are loyal to the UGI and its cause, anyone found to not be is mysteriously eliminated. As the Avatar of the ship's AI once if finds its target its safety features are offline and it can kill or bring serious harm to the person. Division 11 encrypted the operating system to only one alogrithim that can work and it is an alogrithim that takes 720 hours to decrypt effectively anyone who can get the alogrithim by the time they decrypt the alogrithim Division 11 was able to eliminate the threat. They created NORTECH for space stations to do the same as NORTECH and they called it SORTECH, its nicknamed is SNORTECH. Division 11 also created a front for the NORTECH/SORTECH OS software. Its called NORTECH Industries. Interesting facts *AULTECH Industries has unsuccesfully attempted over 130 times to get the NORTECH operating system. Each time it had a systematic and catrsophic failure on the vessels. *It was created entirely to spy on its crew as well as run the ship and stations. *It automatically scans the region and gives the results to astrometrics they do not have to initiate scanning. *In the event of the bridge being comprimised the NORTECH OS will automatically override the Captains authorization codes and run the ship and take the vessel back to the closest UGI refit station to initiate repairs. *Each NORTECH Avatar has been in a female form its most common name is Eve, Aurora, and most or the ships name. *The OS doesn't respond to saying Computer, it only responds as the OS Ai's name, it acts as a password to prevent temporary passengers from using the OS. Category:Software Category:Operating Systems Category:Cyberspace